Dotrzymać obietnicy
by EKP
Summary: Pamiętnik Rose z miesięcy, gdy była rozdzielona z Doktorem. Kanonicznie.


**Dotrzymać obietnicy**

„ _Nie słowa, ale spełnione obietnice budują zaufanie." — Autor nieznany_

 **17.12.2007**

Minął już ponad miesiąc, od naszego spotkania w Zatoce Złego Wilka. Czas na zmianę upływa jak szalony, to zwalnia do iście irytującego tempa. Tylko jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła przez cały czas – ta straszna tęsknota. Nie tylko za nim – choć ten rodzaj nostalgii nie opuszcza mnie prawie w ogóle – lecz i za tymi wszystkimi podróżami, obcym niebem nad głową, miliardem nieznanych gwiazd. Patrzę na te tutaj – znajome, ale już nie te same – i zastanawiam się, czy i on czasem w nie spogląda. Czy myśli o mnie? Czy tęskni raz na jakiś czas? Ja prawie nie przestaję. Tęsknie za nową przygodą każdego dnia, za ratowaniem ludzi i nie tylko – to była najbardziej fantastyczna część tego wszystkiego. Ale, przede wszystkim, tęsknię za nim. Za tymi wiecznie zmarzniętymi dłońmi, delikatnymi, chudymi ramionami, które tak chętnie mnie przytulały, gotowe odpędzić najgorsze koszmary. A było... jest ich wiele. Po tym wszystkim, co z nim przeżyłam...

Tęsknię za sposobem, w jaki patrzyły na mnie te jego bystre, smutne oczy – jakbym była najgenialniejszą osobą w całej galaktyce, nie zwykłą dziewczyną ze sklepu, który kiedyś zdarzyło mu się wysadzić w powietrze. Wiem, że jego oczu nigdy nie będę w stanie zapomnieć. Ciepłych, brązowych, pełnych smutku, udręczenia i malutkiej iskierki nadziei. Tak strasznie za nimi tęsknię. Tęsknię za Tobą, Doktorze.

 **24.12.2007**

Nie mogę spać, więc piszę. Mama nalegała, żebym została na noc – jest w piątym miesiącu ciąży i lepiej się z nią teraz nie kłócić. Zostałam. Są święta, i tak powinniśmy być razem, całą rodziną. Kolacja była wspaniała, przyszli Miki i Jake. Mama bardzo się starała i byłam szczęśliwa, naprawdę szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli czegoś mi brakowało. To pierwsze święta bez niego, choć pewnie nie ostatnie. Brakuje mi go. To tak, jakby w tamtym wymiarze została jakaś część mnie. Nie potrafię pogodzić się z faktem, że już nie ma go przy mnie. Tęsknie na każdym kroku. Rok temu spędziliśmy święta razem, tak, jak powinniśmy. Czułam się tak właściwie i na swoim miejscu. Teraz już go nie ma. I ja, i on jesteśmy sami. A może nie? Może znalazł już kogoś na moje miejsce? Mam nadzieję, że nie cierpi tak, jak ja, nawet jeśli jakaś część mojej samolubnej natury właśnie tego by chciała. Ale jest mi zbyt drogi, bym mogła mu źle życzyć.

Święta zdecydowanie będą dla mnie najcięższym okresem w roku. Za wiele wspomnień się z nimi wiąże. To wszystko wspomnienia związane z Tobą. To nie fair. Nasza historia nie powinna się była tak skończyć.

 **31.12.2007**

Jest późno i wszyscy zbierają się do wyjścia. To Sylwester, więc będą świętować. Mama wyprawia z Petem imprezę. Chciała, żebym wpadła, lecz w tłumie gości prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważy mojej nieobecności. Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję. Boli mnie głowa i jest mi niedobrze, mimo to nie chcę teraz wychodzić. Później zajrzę na piętro medyków i poszukam czegoś przeciwbólowego – Torchwood jest pełne tego świństwa. Patrzę na te wszystkie papiery na moim biurku. Obliczenia, plany, schematy i Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć, co jeszcze. To wszystko sprawia, że mam ochotę zwymiotować, a jednocześnie tylko dzięki temu jeszcze jakoś się trzymam. Co innego mi zostaje? Tylko ta przeklęta i skomplikowana maszyna do skakania po wymiarach może pomóc mi go znaleźć. Więc trzymam się tej nadziei i staram nie poddawać. Ostatecznie są jeszcze jakieś szanse, mimo że on mówił inaczej. To potrwa i nie będzie łatwe, ale zrobię, co będę musiała.

 **20.01.2008**

Mama dostaje szału, bo podobno się zaniedbuję. Twierdzi tak, odkąd wyprowadziłam się w listopadzie, ale ostatnio może być w tym trochę prawdy. Za dużo pracuję, ale jak mogłabym przestać, skoro wciąż tyle jest do zrobienia? Dla mnie Pete ściąga specjalistów z całego świata. On i mama dobrze wiedzą, że mam tylko jeden cel – znaleźć drogę powrotną. Ostatnio tylko na tym skupia się moje życie.

Tydzień temu Miki przedstawił mi swoją nową dziewczynę. Jest miła i chyba ją lubię, mimo że nie spędziliśmy razem dużo czasu. Moja komórka szybko się odezwała, dając znać, iż czas najwyższy wrócić do pracy. Rodzina ma mi za złe fakt, że nie poświęcam im czasu. Przykro mi, ale nie zrezygnuję teraz.

 **14.03.2008**

Torchwood miało ostatnio masę pracy i na jakiś czas trzeba było przerwać prace nad projektem. Nie cieszy mnie to, ale z drugiej strony dobrze mi zrobiła taka przerwa. Nie miałam wolnego czasu, bo robiłam co się dało razem z resztą zespołu, by utrzymać w tajemnicy przybycie na Ziemię jednej z najbardziej wojowniczej rasy we wszechświecie. Doktor mi o nich opowiadał. Mogą być świetnymi sprzymierzeńcami lub koszmarnymi wrogami. Na całe szczęście negocjacje poszły pomyślnie i zyskaliśmy ich sympatię. To dobrze. Kiedy odejdę, chcę mieć pewność, że to miejsce będzie bezpieczne dla mojej rodziny i przyjaciół.

 **19.04.2008**

Powoli zaczyna się wiosna, nietypowo ciepła i słoneczna jak na Anglię. Rzadko mam wolną chwilę, lecz, kiedy się to zdarza, chadzam ulicami Londynu, tak niepodobnego do tego, z którego pochodzę i rozmyślam o nas. O dawnej mnie, o Tobie. Co robisz, Doktorze? Gdzie i kiedy jesteś? Czy jesteś cały i zdrowy? Bezpieczny? Wciąż za Tobą tęsknię. I to wciąż boli, że nie ma cię tutaj, przy mnie. Nikt już nie trzyma mojej dłoni, tak, jak ty to robiłeś.

 **05.05.2008**

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Wczoraj w nocy na świat przyszedł Tony Tyler. Mój mały braciszek. Rodzice aż promieniują z dumy, zresztą ja też. Jest niesamowity! Taki malutki i nieporadny. Dawno nie czułam do kogoś tak ogromnej czułości jak do niego, gdy trzymałam go w ramionach. Szkoda, że nie możesz go zobaczyć, Doktorze. Pokochałbyś go.

 **27.05.2008**

Mama się wściekła i od teraz, czy mi się to podoba, czy nie, mam wolne niedziele, które spędzam z rodziną. Może to dobrze? Ostatnio bardzo ich zaniedbałam, ale w końcu mam jakieś realne informacje, które mogą pomóc mi wrócić. Więc całe dnie spędzam w Torchwood, dręcząc mój zespół. Lubię ich, a oni chyba lubią mnie, choć w ich mniemaniu muszę mieć strasznego bzika. A może i faktycznie go mam? Bo nie liczy się już nic, oprócz powrotu do Ciebie.

Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że ten pamiętnik stanowi jakieś połączenie między nami. Pisząc, czuję się trochę bliżej Ciebie, choć to oczywiście tylko bzdura, która pomaga mi, kiedy mam gorsze dni. Ale nie jestem gotowa z tego zrezygnować.

 **16.06.2008**

Jeszcze miesiąc lub dwa i skończymy teoretyczną część projektu. Nadejdzie czas, by spróbować tego w praktyce. Nie mówię nic mamie i Pete również tego nie robi. Wiem, że kiedy będę odchodzić, wbiję jej nóż w plecy, lecz nie mogę tu zostać. Nie należę do tego miejsca. Czuję się jak ptak uwięziony w klatce. Da się tu żyć, ale nie potrafię odnaleźć szczęścia.

 **08.07.2008**

Wszystko się opóźnia. W nasze obliczenia wkradł się błąd. Maleńki błąd i wszystko trzeba zaczynać od nowa. Do diabła! Mam ochotę rzucić tym wszystkim o cholerną ziemię, uciec; uciec gdzieś daleko, gdzie nikt nie będzie nic ode mnie oczekiwał! Jestem zmęczona! Boże, tak cholernie zmęczona! Nie mogę! Nie potrafię odnaleźć do Ciebie drogi, Doktorze! Dlaczego to musi być takie ciężkie?!

 **17.07.2008**

Dziś mija rok od bitwy, w której zostaliśmy rozdzieleni. Cały rok... Nie mogę uwierzyć... Mam wrażenie, że zaledwie wczoraj widziałam Twoją twarz, a jednocześnie czuję się taka stara i zmęczona. Tęsknię. Tęsknię, Doktorze. Tęsknię.

 **02.08.2008**

Wyjechałam i zostawiłam wszystko pod opieką Mickiego. Mama uważa, że to dobry pomysł. Jestem przemęczona i mam za dużo na głowie. Hawaje to piękne miejsce, w sam raz na odpoczynek, choć nie równa się z niczym, co mi pokazałeś. No i nie ma tu nikogo ze mną. Czuję się strasznie samotna. Za to niebo jest nocą niesamowite. Tak dobrze widać tu gwiazdy. Spaceruję upalnymi wieczorami po plaży, gapiąc się w górę i myśląc o Tobie. Strasznie chciałabym, żebyś tu był. Chciałabym być z Tobą. Cokolwiek. Byle tylko ta samotność na chwilę zniknęła.

Nie czuję się dobrze z faktem, że dla najbliższych jestem prawie nieosiągalna. Albo w pracy, albo oddalona myślami o miliardy kilometrów, tak czy siak poza ich zasięgiem. Błądzę i chyba zgubiłam drogę. Ale nie ma już Ciebie, żebyś chwycił moją dłoń i pokazał, dokąd iść. Minęło tyle czasu, a ta świadomość wciąż tak strasznie boli. Lecz brakuje mi łez, by płakać.

 **09.08.2008**

Za dwa dni mam samolot powrotny. Boję się tego. Znów czekają na mnie obowiązki i niekończąca się migrena. Mimo wszystko jednak dobrze będzie czuć, że coś robię. Że w jakiś sposób, krok po kroku, zbliżam się do Ciebie.

 **13.09.2008**

Staram się nie wpadać w rutynę. Próbuję, na tyle, na ile to możliwe, normalnie żyć. Wyszłam razem z moim zespołem do klubu. Pierwszy raz od dawna sięgnęłam po alkohol i odważyłam się dobrze bawić. Wcześniej coś mnie przed tym powstrzymywało. Jakaś wewnętrzna blokada, która mówiła: „Są ważniejsze rzeczy". Mam wrażenie, że zrobiłam jakiś niewielki krok na przód. Nie w Twoją stronę, lecz ku własnemu szczęściu. Dziś mam jeszcze wolne, ale jutro znów biorę się ostro za pracę. Przyjeżdża profesor Adams. Podobno jest najlepszy w dziedzinie fizyki, jakiego znalazł Pete, a z jego wpływami oznacza to, iż mężczyzna jest naprawdę dobry. Na to liczę, bo na razie stoimy w miejscu.

 **18.09.2008**

Po wszystkim, co mi pokazałeś normalność zdaje się taka dziwna. Wyszłam z mamą i Tonym na lody i nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, jak strasznie będzie mi tego brakować, gdy odejdę. Ale czy jakaś tęsknota może równać się z tą, którą czuję teraz?

 **16.10.2008**

Kiedy człowiek da sobie na to szansę, nagle może odkryć, że do szczęścia wcale nie potrzeba tak wiele. Wystarczy rodzina, która cię wpiera i bezwarunkowo kocha. Nie wiem, co zrobiłabym bez mamy. Uwielbiam te nasze rozmowy do późnej nocy o wszystkim i o niczym. Poruszyłyśmy każdy błahy i zabawny temat, jaki tylko można było. Tata – bo w końcu mam odwagę nazywać tak Pete'a – zajął się Tonym, a mama przyjechała do mnie na noc. Jak to ona, musiała ponarzekać na brud i mój sposób odżywiania się, lecz ostatecznie razem obejrzałyśmy jakąś komedię, zrobiłyśmy gorące kakao, grzanki i rozmawiałyśmy tak, jak już od miesięcy tego nie robiłyśmy. Opowiedziałam jej o kilku kosmicznych przygodach – tych, podczas których moje życie nie stało pod znakiem zapytania – a ona słuchała z delikatnym uśmiechem, choć pewnie wolałaby, bym poszła dalej i zostawiła przeszłość za sobą.

Zrobiłam to już dawno temu, mamo, teraz brnę do przodu i walczę o moją przyszłość. Trzymaj za mnie kciuki.

 **23.10.2008**

Profesor Adams mówi, że powrót do mojego wymiaru jest możliwy, ale źle się do tego zabraliśmy. Mężczyzna faktycznie zna się na rzeczy, a do tego ma wspaniałą osobowość. Pracujemy ze sobą trochę ponad miesiąc, a uściskałam go przynajmniej dziesięć razy.

 **29.10.2008**

Dziewczyna z mojego zespołu – Kate – miała wczoraj urodziny. Zaprosiła nas wszystkich do klubu. Początkowo byłam sceptycznie do tego nastawiona, lecz ostatecznie całkiem dobrze się bawiłam. Alkohol na tyle uderzył mi do głowy, że pocałowałam całkiem obcego chłopaka. Zostawił mi swój numer, ale chyba oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie zadzwonię. Dziś mam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia i czuję się winna, mimo że przecież teoretycznie jestem wolną osobą. Mimo to mam wrażenie, że dopuściłam się ogromnej zdrady. Jedna nadmiar pracy i kac uniemożliwiają mi zbyt długie rozwodzenie się nad tym. I dobrze, bo w innym wypadku chyba bym zwariowała.

 **04.11.2008**

Mama i Pete planują odnowienie ślubów. Teoretycznie są już małżeństwem, lecz w praktyce wygląda to nieco inaczej. W każdym razie bardzo cieszę się ich szczęściem i trzymam kciuki, żeby w końcu mogli żyć długo i szczęśliwie, tak, jak niedane im to było wcześniej.

Co do pracy: mamy niewiele, lecz i tak jest to więcej, niż było na początku. Staram się optymistycznie patrzeć na sprawę. Mamę bardzo to cieszy, bo w końcu przestałam być taka przygnębiona. Teraz, gdy mam już jakieś zajęcie i konkretne informacje, jest mi dużo łatwiej. Zobaczymy, jak długo to potrwa.

 **17.11.2008**

To już rok od kiedy widziałam go poraz ostatni. Czas tak szybko mija. Tęsknię za Tobą.

 **25.11.2008**

W tym roku mama chce żebyśmy wyjechali gdzieś całą rodziną. Ja, Tony, ona, Pete i oczywiście Miki, który jest już stałym bywalcem w naszym domu. Rozstaliśmy się tak dawno temu, a jednak on wciąż jest przy mnie – już nie jako chłopak, lecz cudowny przyjaciel. Nie mam pojęcia, jak mogłabym mu się kiedykolwiek odwdzięczyć.

 **04.12.2008**

Nawet w Torchwood panuje już świąteczna atmosfera. W tym roku jest mi to nieco łatwiej znieść, choć moje myśli i tak wciąż wracają do tamtych lepszych czasów. Po całym dniu pracy jestem wykończona, ale do napisania zostały mi jeszcze dwa roboty. Czuję się jak w szkole – praca domowa do późnej nocy. Wystarczyłoby jedno moje słowo, a Pete zaraz dałby mi kogoś do pomocy. Ale to mój projekt i nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny odwalał za mnie czarną robotę. Poza tym praca zajmuje mój umysł i chroni przed nieprzespanymi nocami. Nieprzespanymi z powodu powracających uporczywie wspomnień.

 **31.12.2008**

Kolejny Sylwester. Tym razem nie spędzam go w pracy. Mama myśli, że jestem z Mikim i jego dziewczyną pod namiotami. Chłopak zgodził się mnie kryć, w innym wypadku mama zamęczyłaby mnie na śmierć. Przez jakiś czas szlajałam się ulicami Cardiff. Jeśli zamknę oczy i wystarczająco mocno się skupię, mogę uwierzyć, że za moment usłyszę wesoły głos Kapitana Jacka, że za sekundę Twoja dłoń chwyci moją i pociągnie ku nowej przygodzie. Dawno już za Tobą nie płakałam. Dziś znów to robię. Za moment wybije dwunasta, miasto wybuchnie kolorami fajerwerek. Już wiem, czego zażyczę sobie w nowym roku, jakie będzie moje postanowienie. Wrócić do Ciebie. Za wszelką cenę, Doktorze.

 **02.02.2009**

Ostatnie dwa miesiące były koszmarem. Doszło do inwazji na Ziemię przez kosmitów, którzy za żadne skarby świata nie chcieli negocjować. Jedyne czego pragnęli, to zagłada ludzi. I wielu straciło życie, w tym wielu moich kolegów z pracy. Jutro odbywa się ceremonia upamiejętniająca wszystkie ofiary. Mam wygłosić przemówienie, choć w mojej głowie zagościła kompletna pustka. Siedzę na kanapie w pustym mieszkaniu i zamiast pisać moje przemówienie, staram się nie płakać. Byłam pewna, że to nasz koniec – całej rady ludzkiej. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie bałam, a mimo to musiałam prowadzić na rzeź setki zbyt młodych osób. Walczyłam na pierwszej linii i, mimo braku odpowiedniego szkolenia, przeżyłam. Kate nie miała takiego szczęścia. Boże, przecież ona miała ledwie dziewiętnaście lat! Czy taka sprawiedliwość rządzi tym światem? Mama wciąż jest na mnie piekielnie wściekła. Na mnie, Mikiego, Pete'a i Jake'a. Mimo że prawie błagała nas na kolanach, my i tak postanowiliśmy iść na pierwszą linię walki. W końcu jesteśmy Torchwood – obrona Ziemi to nasz cholerny obowiązek i z dumą zginęłabym za tych wszystkich ludzi.

 **14.02.2009**

Znów dzieje się coś złego, choć nie ma to już żadnego związku z kosmitami mordującymi każdego na swojej drodze. Tym razem chodzi o coś dużo większego. Gwiazdy zaczynają gasnąć. Znikają. Po prostu z każdym dniem nasze niebo robi się coraz ciemniejsze. Nie wiemy, co robić. W Torchwood panuje kompletny chaos. Brakuje nam pracowników. Brakuje nam materiałów do pracy. Brakuje nam informacji. Nie ma rzeczy, której by nam nie brakowało.

 **26.02.2009**

Nikt nie jest już bezpieczny, choć brzmi to koszmarnie melodramatycznie. Całe Torchwood zaangażowało się w projekt, który pomoże wrócić mi do Doktora. Tylko on może nas teraz uratować. Nadchodzi ciemność.

 **01.03.2009**

Pierwsza próba odbędzie się za tydzień. Maszyna wciąż jest w kawałkach. Boję się. Niczego dokładnie nie obliczyliśmy, mogę wylądować gdziekolwiek. To piekielnie niebezpieczne, ale wiem, że muszę spróbować. Mama mnie zabije, jeśli się o tym dowie. Więc znów, i ja, i Pete, milczymy.

 **09.03.2009**

Pierwsza próba zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Świat wali nam się na głowy. Wszystkich nas zżera panika. Plotki szybko się szerzą. Najpierw zniknęły gwiazdy. Kwestia czasu, nim zaczną znikać ludzie. Za godzinę znów skaczę. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem dopisze mi szczęście.

 **01.04.2009**

Do tej pory poczyniliśmy ogromne postępy. Kolejny, finałowy skok ma się odbyć jutro. Tym razem wszystko jest dokładnie obliczone. Niestety o sprawie dowiedziała się mama. Przeklęty Miki i jego niewyparzony język. Takiej awantury dawno w domu nie było. Nie chcę odchodzić pokłócona z nią, lecz na razie prędzej przykółaby mnie do kaloryfera, niż przeprowadziła cywilizowaną rozmowę. Mam nadzieję, że nie było to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Kocham mamę i chcę się z nią należycie pożegnać. Z nią, Tonym, Mikim i Pe... i tatą.

 **02.04.2009**

Mama wpadła do Torchwood godzinę temu jak burza. Płakała. I ja też płakałam, kiedy obie padłyśmy sobie w ramiona i zaczęłyśmy się nawzajem przepraszać. Pożegnałyśmy się. Mama wie, że jeśli odnajdę Doktora, to zostanę z nim. Nie wrócę. Nie do świata, który jest dla mnie więzieniem. Przepraszam, mamusiu. Skok odbędzie się za godzinę. Boję się.

 **15.05.2009**

Nie wiem, co napisać. Znalazłam mojego Doktora. Uratowaliśmy świat, tak jak robiliśmy to już tysiące razy. A potem mnie zostawił. Odesłał mnie do domu razem z mamą i Mikim, którzy postanowili ruszyć za mną. Ale tym razem nie jestem sama. Jest ze tutaj ze mną. Jego ludzka wersja. Nie jest łatwo. Świadomość, że prawdziwy on tak po prostu mnie porzucił boli. Lecz mój Doktor jest przy mnie. Trzyma moją dłoń, gdy tego potrzebuję. Jest szczęśliwy. Ten wszechświat pełen jest rzeczy, których jeszcze nie widział. Nie może się już doczekać, by poznać je wszystkie. Jego dziecięcy entuzjazm mnie bawi, lecz i napała pewnym ciepłem. Gdy na niego patrzę – jak bawi się z Tonym, dyskutuje (kłóci się) z mamą, rozmawia z tatą – czuję się tak bardzo na swoim miejscu. Już nie jestem w klatce. On otworzył jej drzwi, wypuścił mnie na wolność. Na razie jest ciężko. Ale będzie dobrze. Czuję to. Bo oboje tak bardzo się kochamy, że to aż boli.


End file.
